Serene Night
by K. Blacre
Summary: Bra finds that two years of her life have suddenly been shattered. Friends and family try to help but only the night can offer comfort. Warning, fic is starting to get graphic.
1. One

**Sirene Night**

K.Blacre

_**Disclaimer:** _I do not own DB/Z/GT. Akira Toriyama does, bless his heart for creating it.

**_Author's Note:_** This is my first Bra fic so be nice. The characters might be off but I'll try to keep them straight.

**One**

"So, you were planning on waiting a year before college?" Marron asked as she sipped on her soda. Bra flung her teal locks back and smiled.

"Yeah. I haven't spoken to my parents about it yet but I don't think they'll have a problem with it."

"How have you and my uncle been?" Pan asked. Bra looked at her.

"Fine. Why are you curious?"

"No reason. He is my uncle after all."

"How are you and that mystery guy, Pan?" Marron asked. Pan smiled, a light blush creeping over her.

"Fine."

"When are you going to tell us who it is? It's not my brother, is it?"

"Eew! No way! Besides, I thought he was dating that Australian girl, Ryan."

"Oh yeah, huh." The three walked across the parking lot of the mall and jumped into the midnight blue convertable. Bra got behind the wheel, started the car and they drove off toward Capsule Corp.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

"Alright, Bra. Your turn." Pan said, looking at her. Ryan, Trunks, Goten, and Marron looked at her.

"Um, I want to ask...Marron a question." She smiled and sat up straight, looking Marron in the eyes. "Alright, whatever I ask has to be answered truthfully no matter the question, answer, or consequence. Do you agree?"

"I do."

"My question is: have you ever betrayed a friend or family member?" Marron took a deep breath and looked at everyone in turn.

"Yes, actually. I have. One of my best friends."

"Do you dare tell the details?" Trunks asked.

"No, she doesn't have to. I just asked her if she had." Bra smiled and looked around. "Alright...Trunks. Your turn." He glared at Pan.

"I'll ask Pan. Whatever I ask has to be answered truthfully no matter the question, answer, or consequence. Do you agree?"

"Yes."

"Who's the guy you've been dating the past five months?"

"Trunks!" Pan yelled, a smile on her face.

"Ah! You have to answer truthfully."

"Damn! Alright. You guys can't let this escape beyond these walls, do you all promise?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. For the past five months, I've been seeing Dende."

"Oh my god!" Bra screamed.

"Wow."

"Pan, Dende?" Marron asked.

"Y-you're kidding, right?" Goten asked.

"Whoa." Ryan took a deep breath. "I know I haven't known any of you for a long time, but I wouldn't expect you and Dende to get together."

"Yeah, Pan. How'd that happen?" Trunks asked, finally getting over the initial shock of it all.

"Well, do you guys remember my dad's birthday party? I was over talking to Dende most of the time?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I asked him out for a burger. The next night we went on a date and the next day, he asked me out."

"That was fast." Bra said, leaning back on her arms. "Oh! That reminds me. Are you guys going to my mom's party tomorrow night?"

"Yeah." Marron said.

"I can't. Tomorrow night, my dad and I are training." Goten answered.

"I'm going out with...well, Dende tomorrow." Pan said.

"Trunks and I are going. Of course, though because it's both your mom." Ryan finished.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Bra sighed, looking around the full room. Half the people she'd never even seen and probably wouldn't see again, until the next party, of course. From across the room, she saw Ryan and Trunks talking to her parents, a huge grin on both Trunks' and Ryan's faces. She turned her head and saw Marron talking to another girl she'd never seen before. She walked steadily closer, just to go say hi but something stopped her.

"So, were you going to go see him again?" The girl asked.

"I was going to go see him after the party tonight." Marron answered.

"Does that other girl know you've been seeing him?"

"Bra? Hell no. Goten could be screwing another girl in front of her and she wouldn't think anything of it. She puts too much trust into him." Something welled up inside her throat. It wasn't tears. Her blue eyes flashed aqua, the pupil fading to the color. Her ki flared around her, knocking over some tables and slightly shaking the ground. Trunks and Vegeta looked toward Bra to see her cry out and lunge through the crowd. Bra jumped out and knocked Marron to the ground, grabbing her hair and slamming her head against the floor. Marron hit her with her fists, trying to knock her off. None of it phased the half-Saiyan. All Bra saw was red and Marron. She then saw a pool of blood seeping from behind the locks of blond hair. She felt several pairs of strong hands pull her back. She kicked and screamed, tears finally running down her face.

"Alright, so why the hell did you attack her?" Trunks asked, looking down at his sister.

"I don't care how many times you ask. The answer isn't going to change."

"There _is_ no answer from you." Bra finally looked up.

"Exactly."

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

"She won't tell anyone why the hell she attacked my daughter!?" Krillin screamed. 18 paced the hall in the hospital.

"Look, I know it's weird, but I know my sister. She would never hurt anyone without a cause." Trunks said.

"Trunks is right." Goten said. "But it would be nice to know that reason."

"Where is she?" 18 asked.

"She stayed home with my parents and Ryan."

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

"I really think we should just let her cool down. Whatever happened between Marron and herself should stay between them." Ryan said.

"I have to agree with her." Vegeta said.

"I don't know. It just doesn't feel right leaving this alone." Bulma said.

"That's because you can't leave anything alone." Vegeta responded.

"I have to go talk to her. For just a minute, at least." Bulma ran to the stairs, up and through the halls, stopping at the door. She knocked twice and walked in. "Bra." The room was dark and it looked as if there was someone in the bed. Bulma walked over to the form and lightly shook it. The blanket fell back a little and Bulma clearly saw that Bra was asleep. She sighed and walked out. She'd just have to catch her tomorrow.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry this chapter went by so fast. It'll slow down later but that's because I've got big surprises in store for later. Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Two

**Sirene Night**

K.Blacre

**Two**

Sunlight curled in through the open French doors hitting her square in the face. It hadn't bothered her before but now it was becoming annoying. Her eyes fluttered opened and she threw back the blankets. She still wore her dress from the night before. She slipped from the bed, walked over and closed the doors before throwing on her robe and heading downstairs. She didn't talk to anyone as she went. When she got downstairs into the living room, Trunks and Goten turned around on the couch to look at her. She looked at both of them in turn but didn't speak.

"Hey, Bra." Goten said. "Are you okay? I heard about last night and..." She walked away before he could finish.

"Hey, you're up. Good. I was meaning to talk with you last night but you'd already fallen asleep." Bulma said, sipping her coffee.

"I don't feel in the mood for talking right now. Maybe later."

"Alright. Whenever you're ready."

"Thanks." Bra when in the kitchen, grabbed a cup of hot tea and went back up to her room.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Pan sighed, the sound of the phone bringing her slowly back to consciousness. She grabbed the phone, her eyes not even open yet and put it next to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Pan, I need to talk to you." Bra said from the other line. It sounded as if she'd been crying. Pan was instantly up.

"What's wrong?"

"Goten and Marron. That's what's wrong."

Gohan jogged up the stairs to see if Pan had gotten the phone but stopped.

"What's wrong?" Pan asked.

"Goten and Marron. That's what's wrong." He heard Bra say.

"What's wrong with Goten and Marron?" Bra broke down in tears and quickly said it.

"Goten's been cheating on me with Marron!"

"What!?" Gohan suddenly felt his ki shoot.

"I just found out last night at the party. Marron was talking to a friend of hers and she was saying that she was going to meet him after the party which is really funny because he'd said he was going to train with Goku last night."

"I know. Maybe I'll go and talk to him about it."

"No! He doesn't know I know yet. I don't want you to confront him. Besides, he'd probably just lie to you."

"You're right. What about my dad?"

"I don't think he wants to get involved."

"I'm sure he'd love to when he finds out the situation." Pan sighed. "Look, I'll go over to your house today if you want."

"No, that's alright. I'll probably just take a long ride. You know, let everything settle down in my head."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks, anyway."

"No problem. Well, bye."

"Good-bye."

"Dad, you can come in, now. I'm off the phone." Gohan opened the door and looked at Pan.

"How'd you know?"

"I felt your ki go up. So, you heard it all."

"Yeah."

"I kinda figured you would. What are you going to do? Confront him in front of Bra's whole family?"

"No. He wouldn't survive that. I'm going to go tell your grandfather and then both he and I are going to go and get him. I want you to stay here, got it?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Gohan turned and went back down stairs.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

ChiChi opened the door to find her eldest on the step. She smiled, hugged him and let him in.

"So, what's going on? Goku!" Goku came into the room. A smile lit his face when he saw Gohan.

"Hey!"

"I need to talk to you both. It's about Goten." The smiles on both his parents' faces fell.

"What about Goten?"

"He's been cheating on Bra...with Marron."

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Goku and Gohan landed on the front lawn in front of the Brief's home. They walked up to the door and Gohan knocked. A minute later, the door opened and Trunks stood there.

"Hey guys." He stopped at the serious look on both their faces.

"We need to speak with Goten for a bit." Goten walked to the door and Trunks walked away. "Come on." Goten walked out and closed the door.

"So, what'd you guys need?"

"Let's take a little flight." The three lifted up into the air.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

"I just can't believe Goten would do something like this!" Videl paced back and forth in the living room, Pan and Dende looking at her very concerned. "Doesn't he realize that he's putting himself between two best friends!"

"Mom, Marron and Bra weren't really best friends. They were friends, but not best. Besides, Marron has always had this...jealous obsession with Bra. I've never figured out why but maybe this whole Goten thing is just part of that."

"But the fact is that he cheated on her, full well knowing what he was doing." Dende said.

"I know. All I'm saying is that maybe Goten was just a pawn. I'm not saying it's right that he cheated on her. He should have known better." Videl stopped and looked at her daughter.

"I think I might know what you're getting at." She then looked at the Namekian. "So, why is he here again?"

"I'm waiting for dad, first."

"Oh."

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

"I really don't like things going around me like this." Vegeta said, punching the air. "It's pissing me off."

"You're not the only one. Ryan is trying to talk to Bra but it's not working." Trunks responded.

"Your mother doesn't seem to be having much luck there, either." There suddenly came a knock on the GR door. Vegeta turned off the gravity and opened the door.

"Goku wants to talk to us." Bulma said. Vegeta groaned as he followed Trunks out.

"This had better be good, Kakarott." Vegeta said.

"You three might want to sit down for this." Ryan walked into the room.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Would you like to know what's going on, too?" Goku asked. Ryan sighed and nodded. She walked over to Trunks and sat down.

"Vegeta." Bulma said.

"I'm not sitting."

"Fine. We don't know how long it's been going on, but Goten has been cheating on Bra with Marron."

"WHAT!!" Vegeta yelled, turning Super Saiyan.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Normally, a trip to the mall would cure anything. News was slowly spreading and Trunks had pulled from Goten (though no one knew how) that it had been happening for two years. Bra had been dating Goten for four years since she turned fifteen. Half of that, he hadn't really been dating her. She had yet to speak with Goten but there was only one thing she could think of. They were no more. She drove the car twenty over the speed limit, intending to run it over a cliff. She'd bought the car in hers and Goten's third year being together. Apparently, that third year had all been a lie. Some might say she wanted to commit suicide. She'd thought about it but then realized that it was Goten who should be sad. Bra suddenly realized she was too good for him. She just didn't want the car anymore and she didn't want someone else to have it. She was now driving through a forested part of the city, close to a cliff that no one lived on and no one would notice the car. A flash of light suddenly shot out in front of the car and she slammed on the brakes. Her heart was pounding. She looked over the road again. Nothing was there. She unbuckled and slowly got out of the car. She walked in front of the car to see if she'd hit anything. Luckily, she hadn't. Her Saiyan ears picked up movements but she couldn't place just one. Either there were too many at once or they were just too fast to single out.

"Get ahold of yourself, Bra. It's not like a vampire is going to come up from behind and try to drain you dry." She laughed lightly and turned around. A few drops of rain hit the ground before a downpour started. She walked back to the car and climbed in. Her heart was still pounding, she realized. She took deep breaths, put the car in reverse, turned around, and headed back home.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

**Author's Note:** Was this chapter a bit slower than the last? I hope at least a bit. Just so everyone knows, I don't hate Goten. If anything, he's on my list after Trunks and Piccolo, oh and of course Dende. Well, see ya!


	3. Three

**Sirene Night**

K.Blacre

**Three**

Goten sighed. Every muscle in his body hurt like hell. Lately, everyone had wanted to train with him and they all seemed to kick his ass. He hadn't known why until Trunks nearly killed him. So, his secret had gotten out. That's why Bra went psycho bitch on Marron at the party. He'd told Marron not to advertise it. A light knock on his door dragged him from his thoughts. The door opened and Bra stood there. He sat up, feeling the aches and pains he hadn't since he first woke up.

"Hey." He said, a slight smile on his face.

"Knock the bullshit off. I already know. I've just come to tell you that if I ever saw your face again, I'd find death more pleasing. It's over, but I guess it has been for two years. I guess you just figured you'd try to screw me before you threw me away. Sorry, taking out the trash is a woman's job." With that, she turned and walked out. He let out an agitated sigh and climbed from the bed.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Vegeta walked into the living room to see Bra sitting on the couch, reading a magazine with the television on. He scratched his head nervously and walked up to her. He cleared his throat and she looked up at him. She let the magazine gently fall to her lap.

"Mom put you up to this, didn't she?" She asked.

"That's aside from the point. Your brother told me that you...well, um..."

"Broke it off with Goten? I wasn't going to let it continue for another two years."

"Well, if you need to talk to some-uh, someone, I'll listen."

"Daddy, Trunks was more comfortable when Pan and I got him to put on a thong and spring dress. Thanks, but I'm fine." She rose to her feet, walked up to him, and kissed his cheek before walking out of the room.

"Mom, why'd you give Dad a heartattack?" Bulma looked up from her computer and looked at her daughter. She smiled.

"I just figured that he needed to talk to you. It took a lot of convincing for him to put away the 'I told you so' speech."

"I know. Dad told me before it even started that something like this would happen. But, come on Mom. The only one in Goku's family that Dad actually likes is Gohan. Of course he'd say this was going to happen."

"I know. Trunks feels bad."

"Why?"

"Because, he said that he kind of thought about Goten getting with Marron and never told you." Bra smiled and looked down at the floor before looking back up at her mother.

"I don't blame Trunks. I saw what he did to Goten."

"Are you sure that wasn't your father?"

"Yeah. Dad had Goten two days ago. Trunks got ahold of him yesterday. Well, I've gotta go."

"Where?"

"'Member when Pan and I told you about Dende?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Pan is breaking it to her parents today. She needs me there."

"Why today?"

"Dende mentioned marriage." Bulma's eyes grew to the size of footballs. "Yeah."

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

"You haven't told them yet, have you?" Bra asked as she walked into the house.

"No. Dende hasn't shown up yet." The two girls walked into the living room where Gohan and Videl were.

"Okay, so what does Dende have to do with anything?" Gohan asked. There was a knock on the door and Pan ran to answer it. A moment later, she walked in with Dende who had discarded his usual robes for dark blue jeans and a black, button down shirt with tennies. Bra sat on the far side of the room, away from the Saiyan who had surpassed both their fathers several times. It was just more safe that way.

"Mom, Dad. Dende and I have been dating for the past five months. Last night," She looked up at the Namek and then down at her parents.

"I've asked Pan to marry me." Dende said quickly, waiting for the hot, searing pain through his middle. Videl stood up quickly, squeeling in delight and wrapping her arms around the couple. They all looked at Gohan. His eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out.

"Well, it's a good thing he was on the couch." Bra said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Pan asked as Bra stood in the doorway.

"No, it's alright. You need to be here with your dad so he doesn't kill Dende when he wakes up." The two smiled and hugged. Bra then turned and walked away toward her car, Pan waving from the doorway. Bra started the car, turned around and headed home.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

It had started raining again. She'd put the top up and the windshield wipers on. She was now back in West City in the forested part, heading toward the town. She suddenly felt a jolt and a jerk and then something rolling from under the car. She stopped and turned in her seat. She didn't see anything getting up. She quickly threw off the seat belt, got out of the car and went around to the back. A branch lay on the road behind the car. Bra couldn't help but smile. She was scared to death in the pouring rain because of a branch. A pair of strong hands suddenly grabbed her arms and slammed her against the car. She let out a small scream. She felt a strong body against hers.

"My wallet is in the car. Take what you want."

"I don't want money." A slight Irish accent was on his voice. His voice was surprisingly calming and seductive. She could only wonder what its owner looked like. A soft, cold hand gently touched her chin and tilted it to the left. She felt a chilling breath on her throat as a shiver raced down her spine.

"What do you want?" She asked just above a whisper. His lips ran over her throat along with the tips of...wait, those couldn't be... She kicked up with her heel, catching him between the legs. She spun around with a fist and drove it into his jaw, sending him sprawling back a bit.

"Don't even think of fighting me." He whispered.

"Too late." She responded. He bent his knees just slightly, his dark borwn hair falling around his slender face and glowing eyes. His skin was unnaturally pale but held a glow like she'd never seen before. He threw his jaw down and hissed, bearing a set of pearl white fangs under his full lips. She let out a scream and dodged for the car. Before she could take one step, he was in front of her, his hands grasping tightly her upper arms and lifting her easily into the air. She closed her eyes and stretched her hands. A bolt of energy raced through her and suddenly she fell to the ground. Bra opened her eyes and looked around for her attacker. He'd vanished. A bit of charred cloth was on the road. She picked it up, a smile on her face. She'd blasted him with energy. She still felt his ki, though. She got in the car and pushed down hard on the gas, flying down the road.

"I'll see you again, Mortal." He whispered from the trees before vanishing.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

"Bra! Are you okay? You're soaked." Ryan said, looking over her.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. I'm just gonna go upstairs and go to bed. I'm tired."

"Do you want me to tell your parents you're home?"

"Sure, thanks." With that, she quickly ran upstairs and into her bedroom. She pulled off her clothes, changed into a dry nightgown and lie down on her bed. When she closed her eyes, that man popped into her head. She knew that vampires were only stories and things that were in movies to scare people. They couldn't be real but he'd had the fangs. Though she guessed anyone could pick up some of those at a Halloweeen store. Then there was the fact that he moved faster than a Saiyan. His eyes had glowed like a cat's and his skin had been so pale but not sickly pale. She sighed and tried to wash it all from her mind. So what if he was a vam...one of those. She'd never see him again. She hoped she didn't, or didn't she?

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

**Author's Note:** So, what'd you think? I know, it was probably predictable that she'd run into a vampire or something close. I just couldn't help it. Oh, Jay, Nameks are asexual but that just means they can't sexually reproduce. It says nothing for actually having sex. They are still males, after all. As for them not looking the same, that's just the same as being against interracial romance. But you are right. They aren't the main characters so it doesn't matter all that much. Just thought I'd let you know. Well, tell me what you think. Bye.


	4. Four

**Sirene Night**

K.Blacre

**Four**

All night, she hadn't been able to sleep. The mysterious vampire was on her mind, causing her not to sleep. She prefered not to be infatuated with a man she didn't know, especially a vampire. She pushed the blankets aside, took a shower, dressed and was off. She was going back to Pan's to see how Gohan felt about the whole Dende thing, now that it had already been a day and he was able to turn the fact over in his mind. She drove through the forested area on the mountain, coming steadily closer to Pan's. She soon exited the tree canopy and she could see the house in the distance.

She parked the car and hopped out, walking to the front door. When she knocked, Videl answered with a smile.

"Hey!" Videl said.

"Hi. Um, how's Gohan feeling? Has he gotten over the idea?"

"Uh, he's still in shock but he'll get over it. Pan's not here now. She's with Dende. You can wait for her if you'd like. She should be back any moment now."

Oh, no. That's alright. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"It's alright. You wouldn't be intruding. I promise."

"No thanks. Can you call me when she gets back?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

She hadn't gotten a call yet so she figured Pan wasn't home yet. It was eight o'clock, the sky had just become dark. She was just coming out of the mall with two bags and a soda. Normally, she wouldn't stay out so late without anyone to talk to but Pan was with her fiance' and Marron...well she was classified as "#1 Whore In Town." There was no way in hell she was going to talk to or even breathe on that woman unless it was to just kill her. She walked up to her car, put her bags down, and reached into her purse for her keys. She'd put the top up so no one could steal it. She was rather glad it hadn't decided to rain again like it had two nights in a row. She'd gotten the door open when she felt a pair of rough hands grab her waist and pull her back. She was swung around and pushed up against the car. She clenched her teeth at the pain of the metal being pushed into her back.

She quickly observed that it wasn't her vampire friend. Instead, it was a man no older than herself. He wore a torn up leather jacket, blue jean with holes in the knees and a dirty t-shirt. He smiled evilly and looked around, catching sight of the fallen purse. He picked it up, looked through the wallet and found her I.D.

"Well, well. Ms. Bra Brief, huh? We'll just have to make it last, won't we?" He was then pulled back by his collar in one tug and lifted nearly three feet from the ground, easily. He looked into the silvery eyes of the man she'd met the night before. He hissed up, causing the kid to scream. He flailed his arms trying to get loose. The vampire threw him across the parking and turned toward Bra.

"Okay, so last night you try to kill me and tonight you save my life?"

"I didn't think you'd remember me."

"Are you just so curtious that you would rescue any girl that needs help?"

"No. If I'm going to have a pain-in-the-ass mortal that I want to feed from, I'm going to be the first."

"Oh, so it's just a pride issue?"

"Something like that." Bra looked him over. He was about Trunks' height, his dark brown hair trailing in fine locks to his shoulder-blades. Most of his skin was covered by the black, button-down shirt, black jeans and trench coat but his large hands, neck and face weren't. His eyes still shined silver but she caught a glimpse of blue in them.

"Well, you're obviously a vampire. What's your name?"

"Why?"

"Well, you just saved me. The least you could do is give me your name."

"It needs to be turned around. I saved you, so _you_ give _me_ _your_ name." She grinned that grin she inherited from her father.

"My name is Bra. Now, your name."

"My name is Kieran."

"Kieran, it seems I have a vampire for a stalker."

"No. Just protecting what I've deemed mine."

"Yours! Buddy, let's clear one thing up right now! I'm not yours! No one owns me! Get that through your half-dead head right now!"

"Fine. But I'm going to protect you."

"Why?"

"Because. I'm going to get that drink I want."

"Then why not just take it now so I can get on with my life?"

"Fine." Without asking if she was serious, he walked up to her, moved her hair and bent to her neck. She gasped when she felt his lips touch her skin. He rested his hands on her hips and let his tongue trail over the crook in her neck. She let out a soft, low breath, not meaning to let a moan escape with it. She suddenly felt the tiny prick of something on her skin. She slightly jumped but relaxed at the feel of his lips sucking at her neck. She felt him arch against her. She involuntarily let her head fall back more, giving him more room. She almost pulled him back against her when he pulled away.

"Are you sure you got anything out of that? I barely felt..."

"Trust me. I've tasted your blood."

"So, can I get on with my life?" He smiled, just wanting her to pull him in the car with her.

"I do believe I'll have to get another sample from you."

"Look, Kiernan or Kieran or whatever the hell your name is, I can't be followed by a possessive vampire. I've got a life."

"I know. Vampires sleep by day. You've got plenty of time to play before sundown. Then I get my second taste."

"What if I don't want you to?"

"What if I don't care?" He said and vanished before her eyes. She growled in her throat, picked up her things, got in the car and drove home. Several times, she couldn't help running her fingers over the tender spot on her throat where he'd bitten her. Not even the best kiss she'd ever had had been that amazing.

"Alright, Bra." She said to herself. "Next time 'Dracula' comes up to you, just tell him off." She parked the car in front of C.C. and got out, pulling her things with her. "The nerve of him. Claiming me and then _telling _me he's going to do it again! Men. Even dead they're all alike." Bra walked into the mansion and spotted Trunks and Ryan curled up on the couch watching a movie.

"How'd your trip to the mall go?" Trunks asked.

"Fine."

"Where'd the hickie come from?" Ryan asked.

"What hickie?"

"The one on your neck." Ryan said, her accent becoming more thick.

"Excuse me."

"Well, she's moved on rather quickly." Trunks said.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

"No, no." Bra dropped her things on her bedroom floor, walked up to the full length mirror and looked at her neck. Sure enough, the spot where Kieran had bitten her was bruised and tender. "I can't believe I just let a vampire give me a hickie." She said to herself under her breath. "I can't believe myself!" She walked away from the mirror and tried to find a way to cover it before dinner.

"Bra!" She heard her mother call. _Too late._ she thought to herself. She simply put a lock of hair over it and walked down the stairs, into the dinning room like nothing was wrong.

"So, Bra. Who's the new guy?" Bulma asked.

"What?"

"Ryan and Trunks told me. Who is he?"

"Um, he's...his--I just met him. At the mall."

"You just met someone and you're kissing them?" Bulma asked. "I thought we talked about this."

"We did. He came on to me and I walked away."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Men these days. They think they own everything." Bulma said. Bra swallowed her water in a large gulp. Both Vegeta and Trunks looked up at Bulma with scowls on their faces, their mouths full of food.

"So, Trunks." Bra said,doing anything to change the subject. "Have to spoken to Ryan about that thing?"

"What thing?" Trunks asked.

"What thing?" Ryan repeated.

"You know, that _thing_."

"Oh! _That_ thing! No."

"Wait, I am being left in the dark or something or is there something going on?" Ryan asked.

"I'll talk to you about it later." Trunks said. Bra looked around and suddenly saw her dad's eyes on her neck.

"Who did that to you?" Vegeta asked. Bra's eyes widened as her hand went up and her fingers touched the spot again, sending shivers down her spine.

"Um, thanks Mom! I've gotta go...to bed. Thanks for dinner." She pushed herself away from the table and run up the stairs. Vegeta gruffly looked up at Bulma.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Bra sighed, not being able to stop touching her neck. She closed the red and pink painted door and looked around her room. Obviously Kieran, the vampire, had no taste for sarcasm, or he didn't care. She walked over to her bed, plopped down and closed her eyes, the "kiss" not leaving her mind as she fell into sleep.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

**Author's Note:** So, our vamp has a name now. What'd you think of him? Tell how you think of the story's direction. Just review and tell me what you think. Bye!


	5. Five

**Sirene Night**

K.Blacre

**Five**

He let the event of the night before whisper in his mind for a while before closing it off. Even Kieran knew it was a bad idea to linger too much on the thoughts of mortals. However, he did know he wanted a second taste. He knew that he would want more than one taste the first night he met her when she offered to fight him. She was strong and he liked that. Kieran rose from his makeshift coffin and walked around the dark room. The sun would be going down in about thirty minutes. What on Earth was he doing up? Bra's face flashed before his mind's eye. He made a growl noise in his throat and sat in a chair across the room. He _was not_ becoming infatuated with a mortal. He couldn't let that happen and yet he found that no matter how hard he pressed for her face to leave his mind, it always lingered and had since he'd tasted her.

"Alright, Kieran, here's what we'll do. We'll go to her and have the second taste. That should sate us for a time until we find a new city and new blood." Kieran nodded to himself and closed his eyes, at least trying to sleep more before night.

**vwvwvwvwvwvwvw**

"Are you sure you weren't just dreaming or something, Bra?" Pan said as the two walked through the grass of the park. It was nearly nighttime and Bra decided that she had wanted to swing.

"I am completely sure it wasn't a dream. After I met him in the forest, the next night I met him again in the parking lot of the mall...and he drank from me." Pan's eyes widened.

"You let some guy you don't know bite you!"

"I didn't exactly let him, he just did it!" Pan took a deep breath and looked at Bra. "It's complicated. He's already claimed me and he said he wanted another taste."

"I don't give a shit what he wants! You're my best friend and I won't let this vampire guy try to drain you."

"He didn't try to drain me. Actually, it was kinda sexy." Pan couldn't help but let a smile grow on her face. Bra smiled, too and then began laughing, Pan soon joining her. The two walked over to the swings and sat down.

"So, do you want him to take another taste?"

"Um, I'm not sure." Bra sighed and looked up into the stars. The night felt good around her. At least with the appearance of this Kieran guy her thoughts hadn't drifted to Goten. Kieran's face drifted into her mind, his voice still whispering in her ear. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of when he bit her. She didn't know that something like that could be so sensual. Her fingers involuntarily went and touched the spot where he bit her. The pinpricks were no longer there but the sensation still lingered. She suddenly felt his hands on her hips again. When she turned her head, no one was there.

"Bra, are you listening to me?" Bra's head jerked back and she looked at Pan. "Welcome back to Earth. Sheesh, what _did_ that guy do to you? You weren't even like this with Goten!"

"Sorry."

"Well, I should probably head home. I know my parents are going to flip if I go home in the middle of the night."

"Hey, how's your dad? Is he still flipping over you and Dende?"

"Not as much but he's still a little shocked over it. At least Dende's not dead."

"Yet."

"Yeah. See ya later."

"Bye." Pan bent her knees and took off into the night toward her home, leaving Bra on the swings to think over the turns in her life. Where did Kieran fit into her life? How could she see a man who only walked by night? Did he even feel as strongly about her? "Duh, he only said he wants another taste." She said to reasure herself.

"Bra." She turned her head to find Goten walking across the grass toward her. Sighing, she turned her head away from him. "I need to talk to you. I've been thinking about what you said the other day and..." Bra rose up off the swing and began walking away. Goten ran after her. "Would you listen for a minute?" He asked, taking her hand and turning her around to face him.

"Why should I? You were going around my back with my friend for two years, Goten! How did you expect I'd take it?"

"I didn't expect you'd find out." He said softly. Bra sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So what, do you want me back or did you just come to appologize?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I came to appologize to you. I had no right to do that and I see that now."

"That line is old. When you find a new one then come talk to me." She pulled away from him and began walking away again.

"Bra!" He ran after her again and turned her around grabbing both her arms. "Just listen for a minute!" Bra told herself to not look into his eyes. She tried her hardest to hold her emotions in check, to tell herself she was over him but the tears welled up in her eyes. Angrily, she looked up at him.

"So, did you expect to sleep with me before you let me go? Was that the plan? Huh?" She tore her arms away from him and pushed him away. "Or was I a bet to see how long you could go with two girls before I caught on? What was it?" He walked toward her again but she held up a hand filled with energy. "Don't." Her eyes flickered green and her hair suddenly had blond in it. Goten's eyes widened.

"Since when did women go Super Saiyan?" Goten asked above a whisper.

"Since you decided to fuck with one." Bra snapped angrily. "Don't come near me again." Her energy died down and she walked toward her car, leaving Goten standing on the grass just staring after her. She punched down the gas and sped away from the park.

"What's a Super Saiyan?" Bra looked in the mirror in the back seat and saw Kieran sitting there just staring at her. He crawled into the passanger seat and sighed, setting his arm on the door beside him. "Well?"

"I'm only half human. Saiyans are a near extinct race. We look like humans but we have abilities that few humans know exist."

"So, what's a Super Saiyan?"

"A charged up Saiyan. A Saiyan that is stronger than in their normal state."

"Okay. Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"Ex and I don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough." Kieran looked around the car and finally back at Bra. "I'd still like that second taste."

"Not now. I've got a lot going on and the last thing I need is a vampire on my...never mind."

"I'm flattered that you can't stop thinking about me." Bra glanced at him for second before looking back at the road.

"How'd you know that?"

"Haven't you heard the lore and such. Vampires read minds."

"I suppose I forgot about that."

"Just for the record, thoughts of you woke me thirty minutes early this evening."

"Kind of open, aren't you?"

"Ever since my mortality. There aren't a whole lot of things that I keep as secrets unless there's no one around to hear them."

"I'll keep that in mind." Bra stopped the car in the drive way of her house and got out. Kieran crawled out and looked around.

"Is this where you live?" He asked, his voice rather calm.

"Yeah." Bra walked up to the front door and stopped. Kieran was right behind her. She looked up at him, hands on her hips. "And where do you think _you're_ going?"

"Inside with you." Bra pursed her lips and looked around.

"I don't know if my parents are awake or not. If they are, my dad will probably kill you." Kieran let a smile play on his full lips. Bra let out a sigh of defeat and opened the door. She walked in slowly, looking out for anyone who might be awake. She took Kieran by the sleeve of his coat and dragged him in. He closed the door and looked around.

"Nice." He simply said. Bra walked into the kitchen, grabbed something to eat and drink and walked up the stairs to her room, Kieran still following her. As soon as she opened her door, Trunks walked out of his room in nothing but pants. He looked up at her with a gentle smile on his face. Bra walked into the room and watched as Trunks went downstairs. She closed the door and turned to run straight into Kieran. "Is he your brother?"

"Yes, he is. Now, if you don't mind, quiet down." She sat down on her queen sized bed and looked up at him as he explored the bedroom. "So, why did you want to follow me to my room?"

"So I know which one it is." Bra sighed and closed her eyes.

"You think you're going to sneak in here or something?"

"I don't think, I know." Kieran ran a hand through his brown hair and walked to the dresser where several pictures sat. He looked over the ones of Bra and the man from the park. She looked so happy with him. Kieran couldn't help but wonder what had happened. "So, why are you and that man no longer together?" Bra looked up at him. She got off the bed and walked to the dresser.

"Because he's an asshole." She looked up at Kieran, into his dark blue eyes. "He was seeing a friend of mine behind my back."

"Oh." He looked back at the pictures. "What's his name?"

"Goten."

"Who was the woman at the park? The one who left before Goten arrived."

"That was Pan, Goten's niece." Kieran walked away from the pictures and sat on the bed. Bra turned around and looked at him, one eyebrow raised. He patted the area on the bed next to him. Bra smiled, shakin her head. "No. We have strictly a 'biting only' relationship."

"That's all I want." Bra threw her head back and walked to him, sitting down on the bed next to him. Kieran moved some of her hair away from her neck and face, not taking his eyes from her. He put a hand on her cheek gently and bent forward, pressing his lips to hers. Bra surprised herself by not fighting back like she would have done. Instead, she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing closer. His lips traveled down and lingered on her jaw before kissing her neck. He ran his tongue over the skin and bit down. A gasp escaped Bra's lips before she gave in and arched against him. He drank deeply, his hands supporting her back. A knock on the door brought them both back. Kieran jumped up and ran out onto the open balcony, jumping off into the night. Bra looked up at the door.

**vwvwvwvwvwvw**

_**Author's Note:** _Hey, sorry I haven't written in so long. I just got out of the mood for a while and had a major writer's block on this fic but I'm back! Anyway, is it moving too fast, too slow? Thoughts please.


	6. Six

**Serene Night**

K.Blacre

**Six**

The door opened and Vegeta walked in. Bra got up, fluffing her hair, casually covering the marks left behind by Kieran. After looking around a bit more, Vegeta growled deep in his throat and closed the door. Sighing deeply in relief, Bra sat back down on the bed and looked toward the French doors. She didn't feel Kieran's energy which had probably been what her dad had felt. Even though Bra hadn't wanted him to leave, she knew he'd be back the following night. Yawning, she pulled off her shoes and climbed into bed, quickly falling asleep.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Kieran stopped running when he reached the park where Bra had been. He walked to the swings and sat down, trying to get a grip over himself. To stalk a mortal for the sake of their blood was one thing but to fall for a mortal was a sin to all vampires. As a fledgling he'd been told that only one man had ever dared to fall in love with a mortal and he had been hunted down and burned on a cross before the sun. Kieran didn't want that same fate but he couldn't help but fall for this girl. Besides, she was only half human or so she had said. Her other half was an alien race so maybe that would count for something toward him.

He sighed, knowing it would never work between them. She slept the same hours in which he walked. They would see each other but a few hours every day if he could even stay in this city. It wasn't like him to stay in one city for longer than a week and all vampires knew that. He wasn't one to be tied down but this girl had struck something in him that…confused him beyond words.

Leaning his head against the chain of the swing, he closed his eyes feeling the night around him. He'd come to this city three nights ago. This was his forth night here. In three night's time, other vampires would expect him gone and come to this city. If they found him here pursuing a mortal girl… Kieran shook his head. They wouldn't find him because he wouldn't stay. He couldn't stay. No matter his feelings for Bra, he couldn't stay here and risk his own life. Then it would be definite that he'd never see her again. That was something that he would have to make her understand. He couldn't stay here but maybe come back another time. Although he knew that she couldn't possibly wait for him, he dared to hope she would.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Marron groaned as she opened her eyes. Her mother and father were both leaned over her, looking down into her face. If she looked as bad as she felt, she wouldn't leave the hospital.

"Hey, it's good to finally see you awake." Krillin said.

"Where is he?" She asked, her mouth swollen badly. "Where's Goten?" Her parents looked at each other and then back at her.

"We haven't seen him in a few days. He hasn't come by at all." 18 said.

"Did he go to _her_?" Marron spat.

"Trunks came by and told us that he tried to apologize to her."

"Why? There's nothing to apologize for." Marron said. 18 stiffened and looked down angrily at her daughter.

"You're being incredibly selfish, Marron. Bra gave a lot to Goten and he tore her apart for you! I don't even believe that you would do something like this to a person who has been nothing but kind to you for years!" With that being said, 18 stormed out of the room. Marron turned her head, looking away from her father. She had finally realized that her jealously of Bra had been in vein. Bra was spoiled but she was also one of the nicest people around. Marron hardly knew herself anymore.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Bra stretched her arms and threw off the blankets. When she turned her head, she found a card under a rose sitting on her night table. Sitting up, she picked up the card and read the inside.

_Bra, I feel we've come to a point in our relationship that tests our love for each other. Please meet me in the field near my house tonight at eight o'clock. I'll be looking forward to seeing you there._

_Love you always, Goten_

Angrily, Bra wrinkled up the card and threw it aside. After brushing her hair out, she headed downstairs into the kitchen, following the smell of pancakes. Trunks stood in the kitchen, flipping pancakes in the skillet as they cooked. Ryan and her parents sat at the dining room table waiting for breakfast.

"Um, is Trunks okay?" Bra asked. Bulma and Ryan both shrugged. Vegeta sat gruffly and rigidly as always at the table, staring at the wall before him.

"This morning, Goten came over." Bulma said as Bra sat down. "He went to your room but you were sleeping so he left you a message. Did you get it?" Bra nodded.

"He wants me to meet him in the field by his house tonight." Bra said.

"Are you going to go?" Trunks asked.

"I don't see why I should?"

"She's not going." Vegeta said. Bra looked at him with a large smile.

"Thank you, Daddy." She replied.

"Vegeta, Bra needs to work this out with Goten. Only they can do it." Bulma countered.

"She's not going. The brat already screwed up his chance."

"Mom, I think I'll agree with Dad. I don't think Bra should go. I mean, at least someone should go with her to keep Goten in check."

"It's close to Goku's house." Bulma said. "And Gohan lives not far from there! There's no reason why she can't go."

"Uh, because I don't want to." Bra said.

"Do you want to work this out with him or not?" Bulma asked.

"Mom, there's nothing to work out! He went around my back with my friend! I'm done with him. There's nothing he can say that would make me change my mind."

"I still think you need to at least talk to him." Bulma said.

"Bra, your mom is right." Ryan said. "Maybe not in a field alone but you need to talk to him." Bra sighed and let her head fall forward into her hands.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

"Your mom is making you go?" Pan asked. Bra nodded. Pan sighed and closed her magazine, tossing it on the floor beside her bed. Bra sat up on the bed and looked at the floor.

"My dad said he wanted to go just to keep an eye on me but my mom insisted that I can take care of myself and me and Goten need to work it out alone."

"So is Vegeta going anyway?" Pan asked.

"No. My mom wants to go out to dinner tonight so my dad has _no way_ to get to me."

"What about that guy? The one who…"

"Okay, I really don't think he's noble enough to sit up in a tree or something to baby-sit my ex-boyfriend. I wouldn't expect him to."

"Bra, you really need to be careful. I both know how Saiyan males get when they can't have something they want." Pan said. Bra nodded again.

"Are your parents going to be here?" Bra asked.

"No. My dad and Dende got the brilliant idea that we go out as a double date and my mom agreed. She said it would be good for my dad to get to know Dende more."

"What about Goku and ChiChi?"

"Who knows where they'll be."

"So I'm in this alone." Bra said. "Great."

"Well, you said that last night you went Super Saiyan on Goten."

"Yeah but he can nearly go Super Saiyan three! I can't defend myself against that! I tried earlier to go SS 1 and I couldn't!" She sighed running her hands through her hair. "I don't know what to do."

"Hate to say it, but I think the only thing you can do is to just go." Pan said. Bra looked up at her friend.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Bra parked the car and got out. The field wasn't too far from the lake and the lake was a five minute flight from the Son residence. If Goku was there, he'd know if Bra was in trouble. A white picnic blanket was laid out on the grass not far from where she parked. Bra decided to wear jeans and a long sleeve knit sweater just to tell him she was there to talk. A wine bottle and two glasses sat on the blanket beside a basket. Goten walked up the hill and smiled at her as the sun went down behind him. He was dressed nicely in one of his suits Bra had bought for him.

"I'm glad you came." He said gently, sitting down on the blanket. Uncomfortably, Bra sat down across from him. "I really wanted to talk to you and this morning you were asleep so I couldn't do it then. But here you are."

"Goten, I don't want you to get the wrong idea of why I'm here. I'm here because you said you wanted to talk but here you've got a picnic basket and wine. You're not going to make me change my mind about this."

"I thought you'd say that but tonight I think you might end up re-thinking where we stand."

"There is no _we_ and there is no _us_. You blew that already. If you wanted to keep me so bad then why did you start screwing Marron?"

"Because you said you weren't ready. I can understand that but…" He sighed and started over. "Marron offered me something you wouldn't. Our relationship was nothing more than sex. I loved you and I still do. I hoped that tonight we could pick up where we left off."

"No, Goten. No. We're no longer together. Why can't you simply understand that?"

"Because I know that's not what you really want."

"If I didn't want it, I wouldn't say it." Goten sighed, scooting across the blanket to Bra and put his hands on her cheeks.

"I love you Bra and I always will." He leaned in to kiss her but she punched him in the gut making him double over. Bra rose to her feet and started walking away toward her car. Goten got up and walked after her. "Bra. You're still mine." Bra hastened her pace hoping to just get back home. Goten grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her back.

As soon as he turned her around, she brought her knee up to meet him. He doubled over, his hand losing its hold of her. She started running toward the car but Goten once again caught hold of her. He spun her around, pinning her to the car with his one hand holding both of hers.

"Goten, you're hurting me!" He was pressed up against her too tightly for her to fight back so all she could do was struggle. He just pressed against her harder, his free hand on the small of her back. "Goten!" He was suddenly ripped away and thrown several yards back in one swift movement. Kieran stood a few inches from where Goten had been a moment before. He walked toward Bra and put a finger on her jaw, lifting her head in different angles searching for injuries. "I'm fine, Kieran. Really." His eyes met hers.

"That's not what it sounded like." Before anything else could be said, Kieran was tackled to the ground by Goten. The Saiyan began attempting to throw punches at the vampire but Kieran blocked and finally threw Goten off. Goten charged up and threw a ki blast at Kieran, knocking him to the ground. Bra's heart sped up. Kieran didn't move at all and it looked at if he wasn't breathing. She looked at Goten who stood before her a full-fledged SS 3 as he walked toward her.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Author's Note: Sorry to cut off right here but the chapter has to end at some point! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Lot of crap going on. Anyway I'm back in the swing of this fic so I _should_ be updating more often than I have been. Well, got to go. Remember to tell me what you think of the story. Thanks for reading and thanks a lot for all the reviews!


	7. Seven

**Serene Night**

K.Blacre

**Seven**

Kieran tried lifting himself up off the ground but it ended in vein. He wasn't bleeding but a chunk of his side was burned to Hell. Putting a hand over it, he tried yet again to get up only to have pain shoot through his entire being. He looked up to see Goten walking toward Bra and he seemed to be engulfed by yellow flames. Bra was slowly backing up away from the car, her eyes wide. She reeked of fear, her mind screaming out for help. For the first time since his making, Kieran felt useless and he hated that feeling.

Bra's eyes shifted to Kieran. He was moving but not very quickly. She didn't know how but she had to save him. Maybe if she lured Goten away from the vampire and it didn't seem like that would be very hard. Goten was only interested in her and Bra was afraid of what he wanted.

"Goten, think of this. If you hurt me, you'll have everyone on your ass. You won't be able to run let alone live. Just think this over. Don't be stupid." She said, hoping to snap him out of his trance.

"I know you, Bra. You want this just as much as I do. I see it and I can feel it." He said walking steadily closer to her. Bra quickly glanced behind Goten. Kieran was nowhere to be found. Her heart beat began racing again. Tears formed in her eyes thinking he had left her. Kieran suddenly threw his arms around Goten's shoulders and attached himself to the Saiyan's neck, drinking deeply. Goten cried out and tried to throw off the vampire as Kieran drank deeper and deeper. Goten put a hand behind him as his power was slowly drained away through his blood and let a ki blast shoot straight through the vampire's middle. Kieran fell back, a gaping hole in his stomach.

"Kieran!" Bra screamed as she tried to run to him. Goten caught her and held her back.

"You don't need him, Bra! You have me!" Goten cried out. Bra's anger shot up and she screamed, pushing Goten away. Her power sky-rocketed as her hair flared out in blond spikes. Her eyes turned green as the ground shook around them. Goten's eyes widened as his blood loss finally took hold of him. Bra thrust her hand forward and let one, two, three ki blasts loose, two hitting Goten square on. He tried to lift up into the air without success and finally ran into the night.

At the sudden burst of energy, Bra felt drained. She dropped to her knees, returning to her normal state. As she was about to fall backward, Goku suddenly appeared and caught her. He looked around and saw a trail of blood leading toward the forest. His eyes then caught the body of another man he'd never seen before, smoke rising from his gaping stomach. Goku rose to his feet and was about to fly back to his house when Bra's eyes fluttered open.

"Kieran." She whispered. Goku looked over at the man. Carefully, he put Bra's legs down and lifted her up with one arm and walked to the man. Kneeling down, Goku placed one hand on the man's chest and disappeared.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Bra's eyes opened to see her father pacing the room not far from where she lay. Bulma sat sleeping in a chair next to the bed and Gohan stood at the doorway, seeming to be protecting the room. Vegeta's eyes met his daughter's and he stopped pacing.

"Bra." He said, his voice becoming choked up. Bra looked at him, tears in her eyes. Vegeta walked to her and took her in a hug.

"I promise I'm okay, Daddy."

"You…went Super Saiyan 2 on Kakarott's brat." He said quietly but proudly. Bra just rolled her eyes with a smile. She was then reminded of Kieran. She shot up and looked around the room.

"Where's Kieran?" She cried out, causing her mom to wake up and Gohan to turn around.

"Who's Kieran?" Vegeta asked, backing up with his arms crossed over his chest. Bra suddenly realized her mistake and closed her mouth quickly.

"Kieran?" Gohan asked. He then remembered. "My dad said that he had a huge hole in his stomach, probably from Goten. He's not looking too good." Tears in her eyes, Bra jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Kieran!" She cried out. Goku and ChiChi looked up at her. "Where is he?" Yamcha looked up from where he sat by the couch.

"You mean this guy?" He asked. Bra ran down the stairs just as Pan and Videl walked into the room.

"Kieran." Bra said, walking around the couch to look at him. Pan walked up to Bra and looked down.

"Wow, Bra." Pan said. "He is hot." She whispered. Vegeta, Bulma, and Gohan walked down the stairs and looked at Goku and ChiChi.

"Kakarott, who is this man?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know Vegeta but I'm sure you have him to thank for saving Bra." Goku responded. Bra picked up Kieran's pale white hand and kissed it. His dark brown hair was matted down, probably by sweat. His full lips were just slightly parted but no air came from between them. She moved a few strands from his face and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you, Kieran." She whispered.

"Bra, what exactly happened last night?" ChiChi asked. Bra looked up at the others.

"I went to talk to Goten but he had other things planned. Kieran jumped in and saved me, a few times. Goten shot him twice and he still saved me. If he hadn't drained Goten half way-"

"Drained?" Bulma asked. "Bra, what's going on? Who is this guy?"

"Mom, Dad, Kieran's a vampire. I don't know how old he is but he's from Ireland. I met him about three or four days ago." Vegeta held up a hand and let some of his energy form a ki. "Dad!" Bra yelled, pushing his hand down. "He saved my life!"

"I don't care. I won't allow a vampire to dri…"

"He already has." Vegeta looked shocked as he met his daughter's eyes. "He has a few times, with my consent."

Kieran groaned and tried to lift a hand to his head only for it to fall back down. Bra turned around and looked at him. As Bra looked him over, she saw the hole in his stomach pulling together slowly.

"Kieran." She said, getting back down by his side.

"Is that bastard gone?" He asked, barely being able to speak. Bra nodded and put his hand in hers again. She sighed and looked over his stomach. "The sun will be coming up soon. I have to get somewhere dark so I can sleep." He tried lifting himself up but fell right back down.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere." Piccolo said, walking into the room from the front door. "Goten's still loose somewhere and I'm sure he knows about Kieran now." Bra looked up at the Namekian.

"We have to get Kieran someplace dark. He can't stay here. He'd be exposed to the sun."

"He can stay at my house." Gohan said. "I have a basement with a couch in it."

"Does it have windows?" Kieran asked.

"No." Kieran nodded and forced himself to sit up, grimacing in pain. He clenched his teeth, sucking in air quickly.

"The sun will be up within the hour. I have to move now." He swung his legs over the side and tried to stand up. Bra slightly pushed him back down.

"I don't think so. Not without help. You can barely talk so I know you won't be able to move yourself." Bra said forcefully.

"Then how do you suggest I move?" He asked, leaning back into the couch.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Arms over both Gohan and Goku's shoulders, Kieran took one stair at a time as the Saiyans bracing him walked down the steps of the younger Saiyan's basement. The two of them eased the vampire down on the couch and stood up. Kieran could already feel the tug of the sun on him. His eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep. Gohan and Goku looked down at Kieran in his sleep which looked more like death. Bra walked down into the basement just as the older men were going toward the stairs.

She kneeled down beside him as Gohan and Goku disappeared in the house. Bra moved a few strands of Kieran's dark hair away from his pale face and ran her fingertips over the soft skin of his lips. His face looked like it had once been soft but hardened by the wear of time. He looked about her age, nineteen or twenty but with deep lines etched between his brows. Her hand traveled down his shirt which was completely ruined now.

Bra moved her eyes to look at the hole in his stomach…which was no longer there! She ran her hand over the bare skin several times and decided that, since his shirt and coat had holes in them anyway, she'd just get rid of them. Opening the shirt was easy because it was a button-down but getting them off, well… She tried to lift him up and found that he was a lot lighter than he looked. After pulling off the coat and shirt, she just decided that he didn't really need his boots either.

Before she got to his boots, Pan walked downstairs and looked, with an eyebrow raised, at her best friend. A huge smile played on Pan's lips when she saw the discarded shirt and trench coat.

"Well, well what's going on here?" Pan asked. Bra looked up at her.

"Nothing. I just…"

"Just what? Decided he was too hot for clothes?" Pan asked. "I think I'd have to agree with that." Bra smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Don't play like you're the innocent one. Nameks are asexual, you know."

"That doesn't mean they can't…" Pan quickly trailed off. Bra smiled away and the two walked upstairs together.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

A/N: Well, thanks for all the reviews. I'm trying to drag it on for as long as possible without making it ridiculously long. Am I doing a good job? Anyway, Kieran's okay so don't worry. Goten WILL get the shit beat out of him and again, I don't hate Goten. I just love to pick on all the characters that I like. I'm weird that way. Aaaaaanyway, thanks for reading and again thanks for all reviews.


	8. Eight

**Serene Night**

K.Blacre

**Eight**

He sighed and looked down at his arm. Blood covered it from his shoulder to his fingertips. Bra had hit him good and she'd done it in the form of a Super Saiyan Two. It had shocked him but then Trunks had been the first of them to go Super Saiyan. That Kieran guy had bit him. He had been trying to defend Bra just as much as she was him. He growled deep in his throat. The vampire had drained much of his blood but he wasn't dead and Goten was sure the vampire was. He sighed, knowing they'd all be looking for him. He didn't know where to go but he had to go somewhere. He couldn't stay here in this condition. He was too vulnerable. Goten rose to his feet and began walking around the forest he grew up in. There had to be somewhere he could go.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Kieran opened his eyes at the fall of night. Energy surged through his body as he knew it would. He swung his legs over the side of the couch and walked toward the stairs, finally noticing that his shirt was gone. A grin played on his full lips. Only one person was to blame for his lack of shirt: Bra.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Bra sat at the kitchen table when night fell. The others were in the living room talking about what to do about Goten and Kieran. Bra knew what they would say. Goten could be forgiven because he was part of their huge family but Kieran was a vampire and couldn't be trusted. Tears filled her eyes, knowing that him saving her life so many times wouldn't make up for the fact that he was a night-walking blood sucker.

Over the course of a few nights, she'd fallen for a man she knew nothing about and then had him torn away from her by those she loved. A few tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks just as the basement door opened and Kieran walked into the kitchen. Bra quickly wiped away her tears and looked up at him. He quickly caught on and looked down at her. He walked to her and sat down in a chair at the table.

"What's wrong?" He asked, tucking a few of her hair strands behind her ear. Bra just shook her head.

"Nothing."

"I can read your mind, if you've forgotten already. I'd rather not have to." Bra looked up, more tears rolling down her face.

"They won't let you stay here forever. I know they'll forgive Goten because he's Goku's son but they won't let you stay."

"Why?" He asked, brushing away her tears as they fell.

"Because you're a vampire. You suck blood to survive." Bra closed her eyes as Kieran leaned in and kissed both her cheeks. His heart suddenly filled with dread. In a few nights, he'd have to leave anyway. He couldn't just leave her without a goodbye but it would break that spirit of hers he loved so much, the one that saved his life.

"Bra, I…I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to stay, anyway." Her eyes dreadfully met his.

"Why?" She asked, her voice strangled.

"Be---because. Other vampires know how I usually work. I only stay in a certain city for about a week and I leave. In a few nights, another vampire will come here, maybe a coven. They'll expect me to be gone and if I'm not the reason will be investigated. If they find that I'm staying because of a mortal…I'll be killed. I'd rather leave you knowing I could come back than dying because of prejudice." He said, his voice soft but carrying with it hidden pain. "I know you can't wait for my return but just let me think you will." More tears falling, Bra nodded and rested her head against his chest. Taking a deep breath, Kieran held back his tears until they finally fell. He didn't want to leave but either way he'd have to.

"Kieran, do you think you'd ever come back to see me again?" Bra asked still resting against his chest.

"Yes. I wouldn't forget you that easily. I don't forget those I love…" He stopped, realizing what he had just said. Bra seemed to hear it, too. She straightened and looked at him, her eyes searching his.

"You…"

"Bra, I…" She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She shifted from her chair to his lap and put her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Kieran put his arms around her waist, his lips pressing hungrily against her own. Bra put one leg on each side of him, grinding her thighs against his hips. He pressed up, the bulge under his jeans pressing up to her.

Bulma walked into the kitchen and froze. Kieran's hands were slowly traveling up Bra's back under the shirt. Gohan followed Bulma and stopped.

"Bra?" Gohan said. Bra and Kieran were pulled from their world and back into reality.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

"Bra, this is…you…" Vegeta put a hand on his hip and paced in front of his daughter. He looked down at her, straight into her eyes. "Were you ever like that with Kakarott's brat?"

"No, Dad. We just kissed. Not like that." Bra said. Kieran had been locked in the basement until the others found out what to do with him. "You know, Kieran isn't an animal and he doesn't deserve to be treated like one."

"He was…"

"Daddy, I kissed him! Happy? I was the one to make the first move, not him! He just went along with it!"

"He went a bit too far with it, Honey." Bulma said. "Bra, he is a vampire so he's not too far from an animal."

"What about Saiyans? You treated Dad like an animal when you first met him! Kieran isn't nearly as bad!" Infuriated, Vegeta walked toward her and struck her left cheek. Bra looked up at her father, tears filling her eyes. Vegeta's eyes widened as he realized what he'd done. "Gohan and Videl accept that Pan and Dende are engaged. Why can you accept the fact that I love Kieran?" Bra asked just above a whisper. She rose to her feet and walked out the front door.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Kieran sat down on the couch in the basement. He'd heard everything that had been said and stopped listening when Bra walked out. So, she was in love with him. He needed to get out of here and go to her; however, having to deal with more of that searing fire didn't please him. Kieran sighed and put his head in his hands, leaning over the side of the couch. He knew that he could move faster than a…Saiyan but he couldn't stomach being burned again, especially if he got another hole through his stomach. Warm tears rolled down his cheeks. This was the second set of tears in about five hundred years.

"It seems to me that you need a way to get out of here without being noticed." Kieran looked up to see a man standing before him. This was the man who had saved him and Bra. Goku, his name was.

"How'd you…?"

"Want to get out of here or ask questions?" Goku asked.

"Wont the others get mad at you?" Kieran asked.

"Probably but if I know one thing, I know love knows no reason." Kieran smiled.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Bra sat on the shore of the lake not far from where the Son houses were but it was the farthest she could get without anyone knowing where she had gone. Her knees were drawn up to her chest as she looked down at her reflection in the water. She loved Kieran but she couldn't be with him. Her family wouldn't allow it and he could die for loving her. It wasn't fair.

"Life hardly is fair." Bra looked up to see Kieran walking toward her.

"How did you get out of the basement without anyone knowing?"

"Your friend, Goku." Bra smiled. She got up on her feet and walked toward him. "I, uh, heard what you said before you left. I think I want to hear it directly from you to me, though." Kieran said, running a hand through her teal hair.

"I love you." She said simply.

"I love you." He returned, leaning into her for a kiss. Bra got up slightly on her tip toes and lightly kissed him. His lips traveled lower to her neck and the same spot he'd bitten before. Kieran ran his tongue over his chosen area and slowly sank his teeth into her neck. Bra shuddered at the feeling, her center tingling with anticipation. He suckled for a minute before pulling away and licking his lips.

"If we can't be together, I want to give you something." She said her hands in his hair.

"What?" He asked his voice suddenly heavy and hoarse.

"Me." She kissed him again and pulled him down on the grass with her, straddling him. Bra unzipped Kieran's pants drawing them down to his hips and pulling away her own pants. He put his hands on her hips as she settled herself over him slowly, taking him in. As soon as he was inside, Kieran guided her hips over him. She leaned her head forward, her hair falling around her face. Her heart sped up as he met her every move.

He pulled her down and bit into her neck again, suckling more and more. She felt the climax slowly build and enhanced by both places they were joined until he finally exploded inside her. Not long after, she reached her climax and bit her lip to keep from crying out. Kieran pulled away from her neck and rolled over so Bra was beside him. He helped her pull her pants back up and then he re-did his own. He placed gentle kisses on her lips and forehead while her eyes fluttered closed. Slowly his heartbeat returned to normal as did hers. Kieran took a deep breath and realized what exactly she'd meant. She's given him her virginity, something that women had cherished since his mortality.

He couldn't leave her, not now. She'd already given him more than she had Goten. Kieran looked down into her sleeping face. He kissed her forehead again and pulled her up close to his chest.

"I love you, Bra." He whispered as he closed his eyes and he relaxed against Bra.

"I've always loved you, Kieran." Bra whispered in her sleep. Eyes widened, Kieran looked down at her. Brushing it off, he fell asleep.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

A/N: Well, what'd you think? Bra and Kieran are finally, officially together. Will he leave or stay? That is for another chapter. Thanks for reviews again and for reading.


	9. Nine

**Serene Night**

K.Blacre

**Nine**

He stood across the lake; his eyes intently watching the scene play out on the opposite side. Eyes hooded, he sat down and watched everything, wishing he could have heard what was being said between the two. He felt Bra's energy rise, peak, and fall and her curl up in _his_ arms. Bra had given herself to the vampire without a second thought but Goten hadn't been good enough. He growled in his throat, swearing the vampire would pay for this. Goten slowly walked away back into the forest.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Vegeta sat outside, his eyes focusing on the stars above. What a beauty they were. Bra had run away and it had been his fault. Trunks sat by him and looked up at the stars with his father.

"Sure is clear up here, isn't it? Lot more clear than at home." Trunks looked at his father and sighed. "Dad, I know you're worried about Bra but you shouldn't be. She can handle herself. She did turn Super Saiyan 2 and kick Goten's ass, after all." Vegeta looked down from the heavens and met his son's blue eyes.

"Have I been a horrible father, Trunks?" He asked his voice hollow. Trunks looked down at the grass, not wanting to meet his father's eyes.

"For most of my life, I haven't known you. You're another person in my house who shares my genes." Trunks looked up. "You have to know your father to think he's horrible." Trunks rose to his feet and walked away. Vegeta put his head in his hands and leaned down toward the grass, tears in his eyes. Both of his children hated him and it had been his fault. A surge of energy made his head jerk up. A person ran toward the Son house at full speed and suddenly stopped not far from where Vegeta sat. It was Goten.

Vegeta powered up as several of the others ran out of the house and stopped short at the sight of the demi-Saiyan.

"I'm turning myself over to you guys but you have to do something for me, first." Goten said, preparing himself for a fight.

"What do you want, Goten?" Trunks asked stepping forward.

"It's Bra. Somehow that vampire guy got away and he went to Bra. I think he either seduced her or…" He stopped short and looked at the Z-Gang. Vegeta yelled into the night and powered up. Goten tried his hardest to hide his smile. Vegeta ran toward Goten and took off into the air, causing Goten to flinch just slightly. Trunks, Goku, and Gohan went after Vegeta at full speed. Pan took off shortly afterward, getting the others to follow.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Kieran opened his eyes and looked down at Bra. She was still curled in his arms, a smile curling her lips. Her teal hair as fanned out on his chest and partly curled into his. The vampire picked up her hand and kissed it gently, stroking her palm with his thumb. He didn't want to leave her. He'd rather die fighting for her but then he'd never see her again. He had no choice but to leave. Kieran looked back down into her face. She'd already given him so much and he had nothing to repay her with. A sudden thought crossed his mind. What if he…

His thoughts were rattled from him by a ball of fire landing not far away from him. He jumped up, Bra still in his arms. He looked in the direction the ball had come and saw Bra's father, charged and fuming. Kieran's eyes widened. More of them were coming. Bra's eyes opened and she looked up into his eyes.

"Kieran, what's going on?" She asked tiredly.

"Ask them." He responded quickly. Bra looked in front of them to see her father landing a few yards off at Super Saiyan 3. Kieran still held tightly to Bra, not that she minded.

"Let my daughter go before I blast you to Hell!" Vegeta screamed. He held out and extended palm toward the couple, let his ki gather. Bra saw, in the corner of her eye, Goten walking up onto a hill. Now she understood. Goten had told them something. Bra shrugged away from Kieran's arms and took a few steps toward her father.

"Dad, Kieran isn't keeping me. Whatever Goten told you was a lie."

"How can we believe you, Bra? Vampires are powerful creatures. They can manipulate minds and take over people's bodies." Trunks said, stepping forward.

"You know, for being the smartest man on the planet, you're a real idiot." Kieran said. He walked up and stood by Bra's side. "Yes, I can manipulate the mind but don't you think I would have persuaded you to let me take Bra already? Really, if I didn't have a soul, like you people seem to think, I could have easily drained all of you and taken what I wanted from each of you. Now think about it, have I?" Trunks looked down, seeming to think on that for a moment.

Piccolo met the vampire's eyes and dug deep into his soul. Kieran stared right back, nearly knocking Piccolo off his feet by what he saw.

'_I'm not such a bad guy, am I, Piccolo?'_ Kieran sent to him through his mind.

"Dad, Mom, I'm old enough to make my own decisions so don't you think I'm able to make this one?" Bra asked. Bulma looked hard at her daughter, trying to see what she was. Bulma simply nodded. Bra smiled at her mother.

Goten looked down at the others. He hadn't counted on Kieran letting Bra take charge of it. He growled in his throat and looked directly at Kieran. The vampire seemed to feel the Saiyan's gaze because he stared right back. In a matter of seconds, the vampire was in front of Goten, staring him straight in his eyes.

"Don't test me, Mortal. You may not be of the human race but neither am I. You have the power of your Saiyans on your side but I have the night. You will one day die and I will live for eternity." Goten slightly feared the vampire but didn't let it show. He held up his hand to Kieran's chest and let himself power up. "I won't fall for that again." He was suddenly gone and Goten was picked up by the back of his neck.

A small, metal arrow shot through Kieran's upper arm and he howled in pain. Goten grinned and dropped to the ground. He turned around looking at Kieran.

"I called on some assistance." Kieran turned his head to see a tall man wearing all black with a cross-bow in hand. "A professional vampire hunter." Kieran ripped the arrow from his arm and disappeared.

Bra stopped short a few feet from her parents when Kieran appeared in front of her. He grabbed her upper arms, pulled her close, and kissed her deeply before disappearing again. Bra looked around and then smelled blood. She looked down on the grass and found a fresh trail of blood at her feet. She turned back the way Kieran had gone.

"Kieran!" She screamed as loud as she could. Vegeta walked to her and looked down into her eyes.

"What's happening to you, Bra?" He asked.

"I love him." Was all she said.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

Kieran gritted his teeth as he wrapped a piece of cloth from the shirt Goku had given him around the wound in his arm. The sun was coming up; he could feel the weight of it on his body already. He needed somewhere to rest, but where? In the middle of the forest, there was no place the sun wouldn't eventually touch. He sighed, screaming inside. He could usually sense a hunter when one approached. Why hadn't he been able to this time? No matter. He'd deal with the bastard when he had time. For now he needed to survive, for Bra.

**wvwvwvwvwvwv**

A/N: Sorry this one is so short. I'm just kinda 'blah' right now so, yeah. Anyway, thanks to those of you staying with me and reviewing. The next chapter will be longer, I promise and I'll try to get it up within the next week or two. Maybe sooner. It just all depends on my mind right now. Tell me, was adding a hunter lame or not? I just kind of threw it in but tell me if you like it or not and I can fix it real quick-like. Well, anyway. Thanks.


End file.
